Reflection On The Waters
by Kakeranokirei
Summary: Inuyasha's decision when he gains the Shikon no tama.


Inuyasha walked around in circles. What was he going to do? Could he do anything when he saw her? How would she react? His gaze landed to his reflection in the water. What the hell? That wasn't right. It was his human eyes that stared back at him, not his youkai ones. He could feel his demonic blood pulse through his veins, so why was it human? This led his thoughts to wonder away. Could he really handle himself if he was with Kagome? Could he still protect her? Would she accept him in this form?

KI KI KI

He watched her ride through the fields on her metal thing. She wore a worried look on her face. Sango was sitting outside of Kaede's hut, Kirara on her lap. She looked up at Kagome. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

She put her legs down. "Have you seen Inuyasha? He hasn't been himself since Naraku was defeated. I thought we were going to leave yesterday to search for the Shikon no Tama shards, but he never came. I'm worried about him."

"The last time I saw him, it was yesterday morning. He was heading towards the nearby cove. I hope that helps."

Kagome nodded excitedly. "That gives me a place to look for him. Thanks a lot, Sango."

She left in a hurry, and he stayed long enough to watch Sango sigh into the sky.

KI KI KI

Youkai. He could smell them. They were a ways away, but they were closing in. Right to where he was. He jumped up, and ran to meet them. It was a massive hoard of them. If he hadn't killed Naraku with his own hands, he'd think they were his. He didn't hesitate to slaughter each one. Since Tetsusaiga was no use anymore, he used his claws to tear them apart. Soon, the battlefield was that of a slaughterhouse. Blood surrounded him everywhere. That could've been why he didn't smell her. The smell of blood clouded his senses.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her. He quickly turned. "W-W-Why? Why would you do this?"

"They were going to attack the village." A lie. They were coming for him, and only him.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" she yelled. The wind started to blow, and he was surrounded by her scent. She was crying, any she was scared. Of him? Why would she be? She had stayed with him when he was a youkai before. Why was this really any different?

"You're scared of me? I won't hurt you. I swear I won't. I can control it now."

She shook her head. "It's different, Inuyasha. You're different." She looked to the ground. He took a step forward, but she raised her hand. "D-Don't come an closer. I don't want to... see you anymore." She turned and ran away from him. He couldn't chase after her. He just stood there, frozen by her words.

KI KI KI

Inuyasha's black hair glittered brightly in the moonlight as he gazed upon his reflection. His youkai eyes always stared back. It never changed. He was used to it by now, though. It had been two years since he had changed himself forever.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied, turning around to kiss her softly. He wondered if she could see the differences in his reflection. "How's the baby?"

She patted her stretched stomach. "He's quiet right now."

He smiled warmly. "That's good. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little faint, but other than that, I'm fine. Why are you out here again? You hardly ever come home." She stuck out her bottom lip.

"I'm not sure. It's like I'm drawn to this place."

"You should be drawn to me right now." She smiled, blushing a little in the pale light. He smiled, and kissed his bride. He had her now, so why these feelings of regret? Why the feelings of uneasiness he got whenever he looked at himself?

KI KI KI

He could feel his heart race in his chest as he gazed at her lustfully. His youkai blood yearned for her back with him. He yearned to be by her side again. He knew that since he had such a powerful aura, she could sense him, even if he hid it. He only hid so their friends couldn't tell. She stopped, and set Koneko on the ground. The toddler wandered clumsily over to her mother and father.

"Can you guys go on ahead? I need to rest."

Sango picked up the child, and looked back. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

She nodded. "I just need to take care of something."

Sango nodded, and grabbed Miroku's hand to lead him away. Kirara meowed, but reluctantly followed.

"I know you're here," she said as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

"I know," he replied, and jumped down out of the tree. He started to walk towards her, but she began backing up, and that stopped him.

"You've been following me. Why?"

"I don't want to leave you. I got stronger to protect you, Kagome, not hurt you. Please..."

"There's nothing I can do for you. You are a selfish bastard, Inuyasha. I thought I had you figured out, but then you pull this stunt. If you wanted to stay, then you wouldn't have changed."

"You wanted me to be human."

"I wanted you to be you."

"I am me."

"I know you've been suppressing your demonic urges. Don't tell me you haven't. You aren't you, Inuyasha. You're... dangerous."

"How, Kagome?"

"One day, you're going to snap. We both know that it's coming. I don't want to be there when it happens. If you want to protect me..." She turned away from him. "Then start with yourself."

KI KI KI

She was dead. There were no other words to put it. No pretty words like the ones she had used. Death wasn't pretty, but she was. She was so young. Why did it have to be her? He had held her in his arms as her heart gave out from the poison, both her and the baby dying. He couldn't save her. He didn't have his strength anymore. He had made the wrong choice. Simple as that. He had nothing left. He walked over to the dark waters. There was no moon tonight, but his reflection held all his feelings that were so bound in him. Without realizing it, he stepped in. Immediately, he was pulled under.

Two figures floated in nothingness. One was a human, the other a youkai. They had regrets, they had pain, and they held their sadness. All they wanted was a do-over. They wanted to hold that choice again.

KI KI KI

Hanyou Inuyasha stared into the water, the Shikon no Tama shining brightly in his hand. His two forms stared at him, begging him not to make their mistakes. Their eyes held a sad story that would never be told. He looked from them to the jewel. Sadly, he shook his head and walked away.

Kagome sat underneath the Goshinboku, waiting patiently for Inuyasha to come. He was supposed to meet her in the morning, but it was now late afternoon. Where was he? She stared as a figure in red slowly walked towards her. She stood up, her legs aching under her. She didn't want to seem too eager for him to come by running to him. As he neared her, she could sense it. The Shikon no Tama. Why did he have it? She walked over to him. He opened his hand, and placed the jewel into hers. She looked from the jewel, to him, confused. Then, she understood, and smiled, appreciating what he was doing for her. "Thank you," she whispered. She smiled, and grabbed his hand with her free one. They walked back to the village, hand and hand.


End file.
